to be loved or not?
by suddengear.INC
Summary: sasuxsakuxgaara: sasuke returned back to konoha after his betrayal and is now on probation. also found out that sakura has moved on and is to be married to gaara. will sasuke care? or pretend not to care.. all comment are acceptable minor pairings include
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's about 11:30... And people just started pouring in Konoha District Hospital... "Damn..!", Sakura just blurted unintentionally to one of her patient… "Excuse me, Miss Sakura, but are you cursing me?" the dark haired guy asked her. "No, no, no, silly… it's just that I'm stressed out and people keep pouring in… so many to attend to…", Sakura sighed at her last statement.

"Well if you're having a hard time, why don't you call the other nurses?, by the way, where are they?" her patient asked her.

"I have no idea, but I swear, as soon as they come in here I'm going to stitch them through the wall!!". Veins started to pop out of Sakura's head, her patient however, sweat dropped.

Finally she finished putting the last bandages on her patients head. "There! I'm finished checking your wounds and cleaned it… It is important that you get proper rest so your wounds won't open.". Sakura scribbled something on a paper and handed it over to her patient.

"Here take this to the receptionist area down the hall and the receptionist will tell you how much you're paying…" Sakura said with a smile plastered her face as she handed the small paper to her patient.

"Miss Sakura, I am willing to pay as much as I can, and believe me, I can, but on one condition…" Her patient replied her with a grin on his face.

Sakura was a little bit startled at his reply. "Really? And what condition that might be?". Sakura smiled at him, but clearly she wasn't flirting at him. Sure he was quite handsome; his dark hair, a little bit of a mess, but in a cute kind of way, and his smile was intriguiging, but Haruno Sakura would not flirt just like that, she was not that type of girl, clearly she was not easy to get.

The guy smiled at her and leans a little bit forward at her. "Well, it would not be so much of a burden to you… I would just like you to go out with me, just for tonight or if not tonight tomorrow lunch?". He looked at her with a smirked marked at his face waiting for her reply. "Well... How about it?". He said still holding that smile across his face.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched slightly, but she started to reply anyway… "Well, I-..I…, you know what, you're very straight forward, and I mean we just met…" She sighs while she tries to avert her eyes away from him. But then again he was very pushy.

He started to gesture his hands to Sakura and said to her. "Your right, but then again your beauty entices me… I can't just let this chance slip now, can I, so how about it, pick you up at 7?". He was about to reach his goal in touching Sakura's right leg when…

The guy felt that someone was behind him, so he turned around. As he turned around he was freaked as hell. Because the behind him was Gaara, currently the wind country's Kazekage.

Gaara shot him the most deadly glare he could, his gaze through the guy almost burn holes within his body.

Sakura's patient turned to her with so much horror in his eyes. He tried to bring back his dignified posture but to no avail his legs kept on trembling like he was having a hypothermia, he tried not stutter on his words but seeing the Kazekage like this, I don't think he could withstand it, but of course he doesn't want Sakura to think that his was some kind of a wimp so he started to speak, but his voice was shaking.

"I… I…wassss…. j-just…. Uummm…your….your…th-the.. kazeka-kage…the… wi-wind…c-country…ri-right?". He couldn't believe what he sounded like. ' Damn! I totally forgot about him…but hey! Who could blame me? I mean, the Godaime's apprentice is just so irresistible. Damn she's so hot! But if I was to touch her, the Kazekage will surely kill me… this is horrible I've get out of here before he buries me under his sand… shit! ' he thought.

"Are you hitting on my woman?". Gaara hissed at him, his gazed to guy however did not falter. He was too occupied, thinking on what he was going to do to him, thoughts kept running through his head like; ' Shithead! Trying his way through my woman! He even dares to touch her! Her smooth skin… Buttflug! Pervert! '. Gaara was screaming all his thoughts on his head.

"Gaara?... Gaara-kun?...". Sakura started. She was trying to calm her boyfriend's sudden outrage. She doesn't want to see her patient being beaten into a pulp, not here; she just finished attending to him… ' Damn it! If he wasn't that persistent, maybe this would've happened. Bastard Whore! '. She yelled at the back of her head.

Although it would not show but Gaara calmed down a bit, just a little. He wanted to pound the guy in front of him, he was trying hit on her woman. ' My woman! '. He thought.

"Get OUT!". Gaara hissed at the guy. It startled the guy in front of him, and then he ran out of the room. His voice however was heard through the hallway, it sounded more of a roar than a yell…

' SWOOOSH! ' Sakura's patient ran down the hallway passing three girls, leaving a cloud of dust behind him…

"Someone's in a hurry today…". The blue haired girl said.

The three girls walk through the hallway going to where Sakura and Gaara were. There were going to pick them up for lunch.

"It's more of like this; ' someone has gotten into his nerves this early…' ". The blue- black haired girl said. She meant Gaara, by the looks of the running guy, who just passed by them down the hallway; it looks like the guy was hitting on Sakura. They knew this of course, this certain type of incident happen almost everyday. If the guy isn't running, he is probably buried somewhere at the back of the hospital and of course it would be Gaara who would be doing all this.

"Well, actually it's quarter to twelve, Yansan…". Replied the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, actually I'm hungry already…". The curly one said.

"If you hungry, Ikeyi, then we're tired.". Yansan hissed at her.

"Hey! I woke up late, Ain't that right shin?". She asked the blue haired girl.

"Yeah right…". Shin said.

"What?!". Ikeyi blurted. "And what do you mean you guys are tired?".

"You're asking us why we are tired?!". Shin almost yelled at her.

"For your information lazy- ass, we were up all night doing paper work, including YOUR paper work!!". Yansan scolded her.

"Hehehehe… sorry guys, I was really tired last night.". Ikeyi sheepishly replied.

"Yeah right..". Shin said unbelievingly.

Finally, Shin, Ikeyi, and Yan-san reached Sakura's owned office.

"Me and Shin, will let it pass this time…". Yansan said to Ikeyi.

"Ok, fine… I promise not to be too troublesome…". Ikeyi sighs.

"Alright fine, we're here… you, open the door…". Yansan ordered her as she pointed her finger at her.

"Why me?!". Ikeyi asked her.

"Just do it, Damn It!". Shin and Yansan hissed at her.

"Alright,… Alright…. Geez…". Ikeyi said while waving her hands in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the review... gaara is still from suna, and is constantly coming to konoha for sakura..

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ikeyi stepped forward and slowly opened the door in front of her, the three got in. Taking a few steps in to the room, Yansan stop abruptly, causing the two girls behind her to collide at her back.

"Hey! Why did you stop?". Ikeyi muttered at her.

"Quiet…!". She hissed at Shin and Ikeyi.

"What? Why?". Shin questioned her.

"Are you two some kind of deaf or just incapacitated?!". She replied to them exasperated.

The two girls stared at her, somewhat confused. She sighed as a sign of defeat. 'It would be better if I show them…'. She thought to herself.

"Come here, and be quiet…". Yansan said as she gestured them to come closer.

She turned her back at them and pointed at the shadows behind the hospital curtain. Their eyes grew wide and their jaws fell to the floor. They stared at it for a moment, obviously they flabbergast about this…

Shin stood up, trying to bring back her dignified posture and whispered to Yansan. Ikeyi, however, kept on drooling at them.

"If they don't stop that, sooner or late this make- out session of theirs i will…". Shin stopped, realizing she was out of words.

Finally, Ikeyi stopped drooling and turned to face them. "Will what…". Ikeyi said suddenly, it caused Shin jump a little.

Yansan glanced at the shadow of the couple, who are currently making out. The ambiance of the room seems to be getting creepier by the minute. Because every ten seconds one of Sakura and Gaara would moan, clearly enjoying their make-out session.

Yansan turned to look back at two then she said, "What else, Ikeyi?..., if that make-out session of theirs don't stop and gets more intimate, Gaara would impregnate her here, with us watching it…!". She hissed at her.

"I don't want to be here when they do that, hell…!, I don't want to be here right now…". Shin said to her.

Ikeyi, of course, seemed to be dumbfounded at the moment, and then she finally realized what she had said, her went too wide, and it must be bulging out of its sockets.

"WHAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!". Ikeyi blurted unintentionally and unintentionally loud, VERY loud enough for Sakura and Gaara jerk up from their current 'make-out' position.

"SHIT!". Yansan and Shin said at the same time and was glaring daggers at Ikeyi.

Aura... an ebil [yes ebil aura surrounding gaara... theye didn't even notice that he was right there in front of them XD;; suddenly it bacame dark...

"is it night already?

"dunno"

"oh its you gaara...ehehe"

pissed.

"The door is invented to have someone's privacy, privacy is something that you should respect" gaara hissed at them

sweat-sweat from shin and yansan, poor them... ikeyi is well, still not a care in a world... sakura just sweatdropped.. yansan and shin back-offed feeling that now is not the time to stay close to gaara... ikeyi however has an odd smile plastered on her face... [what with's the smile?

"Uhhh, Gaara?"

Gaara turned to face Sakura.

"Maybe they didn't mean it..." Sakura said with the cutest puppy dog smile she could do...

"Hn"

"Yeah, I mean.. you didn't locked the door so it was practically your fault" Ikeyi said with an innocent face .''

Gaara glared at her.. - _'my fault??? This girl is pushing my buttons' _Gaara thought.

'_gah!!, damn you Ikeyi, he was calm already!!!' _Yansan and Shin thought at the same time

_'argh darn it... Ikeyi...' _Sakura thought.

"what?" Ikeyi stared at them dumbfounded. [they were like this -- .'''

Silence...

"You know what? Im hungry, let's go eat ok? Where are the others anyway?" Sakura butted in the silence.

"Uhh they're in the van waiting" Shin answered her.

"More like the 3 stooges are in the van, the rest are in the restaurant already" Yansan jutted in, while they're walking to exit.

"Three stooges??" Sakura asked o.O.

"You know..."

"Jai, Chi, and Rai," Ikeyi finished for Shin

"Oh, the those three stooges" Sakura giggled.

Gaara just, "Hn" [. -- Sakura's expression on that

"Do you have like, a secret language? or, or an alien language?, What does the word 'hn' means?" Ikeyi asked the annoyed Gaara. Everybody just sweatdropped at this [.'''. Well they hit her [not too hard though on the head to stop the silliness.

TTTT "That hurt.." Ikeyi said.

Yansan at Ikeyi . -ikeyi in the middle- . Shin at Ikeyi. [They gave her the 'look'

"Err... Don't mind her Gaara"

"Hn"

Thay all sighed except for Gaara. '_seriously, what does that 'hn' word means?' _they all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**CHAPTER 3**

In the van…it is an 8 sitter van, so technically they could fit in. Jai was in the driver's seat, Ikeyi is in the passenger's seat (since she always like it in front). At the back seat was Gaara, Sakura in the middle, and Shin near the door, while Rai, Chi, and Yansan are at their backs.

"Ikeyi…" Jai called

"What?" Ikeyi replied

"Could you please stop moving the side mirror?!" Jai snarled at her

"Fine… meanie" Ikeyi made a face XP

Silence….

Then suddenly….

"Isn't this great?!" Sakura yelled through her excitement.

"Yes……" Everybody replied with no hint of excitement together with a bored look.

Sakura sweat dropped. "But you know what?!!! Your right!!" said the very excited Ikeyi. (I wonder why?) "It is after all a surprise celebration for his comeback! Yay! (\o/) I finally get to meet him!!"

All fell silent…

"Uh oh" Rai said with a worried look.

"This is war…" Chi (chi is male btw) added.

"Must take cover" Shin said

Yansan exchanged seats with Shin, since she was at her back, and Shin was at Ikeyi's back. (imagine XD)

"This is gonna be loud…" Jai gulped.

"Hey Chi, Rai! Cover Gaara and Sakura's ears…" Shin ordered.

"OK!" Chi happily obliged, while Rai… paled

"I don't wanna die!!!" Rai cried with anime tears.

"What the hell are you talking about?!, your just gonna cover his ears…"

"But what if he chokes me with that sand?!!!"

Sabaku no Gaara doesn't like to be touch if its not Sakura… in other words touch him and die…

Thank God that at that time Gaara is snoozing a little bit… So Rai covered his ears careful not wake him or his dead. (XD) Chi smirked at him, Rai muttered something about death and chi hanging on a tree…

Here comes…

"II-KE-YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yansan shouted, Gaara stirred but didn't wake up (Rai sighed in relief), Sakura was sleepy and that Chi covered her ears as she fell asleep (weird), poor Jai even though he's used to Yansan's outburst every now and then... but damn it sure hurts his eardrums…

"Must con-cen-trate on dri-ving…" Jai muttered.

"Can't keep your mouth shut huh, Ikeyi!!!!"

"Ehehehehe… sorry it slipped XP"

"Your tongue slipped??!!! How about I cut it right now so it won't slip again?!?!?!?!"

"That would hurt…" (Ikeyi was looking at her with puppy dog eyes)

"Pffft!!! Shut your mouth then!!"

"O-ook" Ikeyi stuttered.

"hmm… -yawns- what are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Uuuuhhh…." Stuttered everyone, clearly they don't know what to say.

"Never mind about that…" Seems Gaara woke up shortly after Sakura, and its because he knows who are they talking about…

"Yeah don't mind what we say" Shin added.

"Ok then, I'll find it out anyway" Sakura said with a sinister grin.

All of them shuddered, while Gaara smirked. Then the van reached to a stop.

"We're here…" Jai said.

"Thank God… I'm hungry" Yansan whined.

"Your always hungry" Jai smirked at her.

" Shut-up thin man!!" Yansan retorted.

"But its true dog-face" Jai teased more.

"What did you say?!?! Want me to alert your fangirls that you're here?" Yansan smirked at him (victory!) Jai paled…(damn you!! if i didn't like so much i could've murder you)

"Enough already…" Shin interrupted.

They got out of the van and starts walking to the entrance of the restaurant…


	4. Chapter 4

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

thanks for reviews...keeps me going...

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The group entered the restaurant, walking inside looking for their friends…

"Sakura (waves) over here!" Ino spotted them.

"Oh, there they are! (waves back to Ino)" Sakura smiled while waving back to Ino, " Come on let's go guys" Sakura said while walking towards where Ino and the rest are.

"You know what?" Jai talked while walking.

"What?" Shin asked.

"Ino is scandalous…"

"Yeah…" Yansan and Ikeyi replied.

"But of course dog-face is no different…" Jai smirked at Yansan, she glared at him.

"What was that… you… you thin-man!!!"

"Whoa… you sure are deaf too… you poor thing…" At this moment they were glaring at each other.

"Guys, just shut up!" Chi interrupted before Yansan could explode from fury.

The 2 looked at Chi and yelled at his face. "You shut up!!"

"-sigh- enough already… let's go" Rai butted in while Shin and Ikeyi sweat dropped. Sakura and Gaara are walking ahead of them a little.

They continue to walk up to the large round table positioned in the middle of the restaurant were their friends are seated. They siton the empty chairs respectively.

"Hey Ikeyi…" Rai called.

"Huh?" Ikeyi replied.

"You owe me… so you pay my dinner"

"Why would I do that, why would I owe you? (o.O)"

"(sweat dropped) coz first, I covered Gaara's ears…and coz of that… second, he said I'm gay (TT.TT)"

"(o.O) Gaara, why would you say that? He's manly-man (\o/)" Yansan asked out of curiosity.

"He's a coward who's ready to pee in his pants and he talks girly-girl…" Gaara answered her with a bored tone.

"I do not talk girly-girl!!" Rai retorted.

"-sigh- would you guys just shut up and order some food!" Yansan said irritably.

"We can't order yet until the rest of us here are complete…" Ino said.

"Oh yeah… Sorry I forgot…XP"

"Always thinking of food, are you?" Jai smirked

"Shut it butt-flug!!"

"What was that, you witch?!"

And they're at it again…

"Why you--…" Shin cutted of the heated remarks of each other. "Cool down down guys…" The rest of the group sweat dropped…

"Where are the others? Well aside from us that is here already…" Sakura asked so as to not let them on arguing any further.

"Oh them?... uhh they're picking up something…" Ten-ten answered her.

"And somebody…" Ino added.

While waiting for the others to arrive, Yansan put on her earphones and played her Ipod…others are chatting, some are playing their gadgets, this is all out of boredom and hunger while waiting… but Sakura was quite curious as to who or what are the guys picking up and taking them long. "Someone… Something…?" She kept on trying to guess who or what it is, and finally she couldn't take it any longer she asked. "Who is it?? And what are they picking up?? Come on, I'm dying of curiosity here!"

"Secret…" Ikeyi grinned at her.

"Oh (pouts) come on guys tell me…" Jai, Chi, and Rai looked at her as if to answer her, but instead they looked back to their games to keep playing… While Shin and Ikeyi are busy chatting, Yansan closed her eyes and nodding her head to the beat of the music and also to avoid eye-contact from Sakura and the rest are occupied with something that didn't bother to answer her… Furious, Sakura's veins started to pop out and clutching her fist to the air with an evil and feiry look in her eyes.

"GUYS!!!!! Answer me dammit!!!" Sakura burst, all stopped to looked at her but still nobody answered her and continued what they were doing. Sakura and even Gaara who was silent and watching the whole thing sweat dropped.

"-sigh-" Didn't want Sakura to be bursting bubble again Yansan answered her. "Didn't you say that you'll find it out anyway??" Yansan raised her eyebrows at her as she said this.

"Yes, bu-…"

"Then you'll have to wait until that certain 'something' and that 'somebody' to arrive…" Yansan cutted her off even before she could finish her statement.

"I just--…"

"You'll have to wait, Sakura" Chi told her.

"But i--…"

"No more 'buts'…" This time it was Gaara who interrupted her.

"Hmp (pouts) fine…"

* * *

Mean while…2 blocks from the restaurant Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru are in a bakeshop…

"What the hell are we doing in this bakeshop?!" Asked Sasuke impatiently.

"Watch your language Uchiha…"

"Or you'll what Hyuuga?"

"Guys cool it down… and teme stop complaining!" Naruto said.

"This is troublesome…I mean 2 blocks away from there… really troublesome…" Shikamaru said while yawning. They sweat dropped looking at him.

"What..?"

"Nothing Shikamaru…" Neji answered him.

"Have some respect teme!! This is a special day!!" This is Naruto of course.

"What so special about today? I know I just came back, no need to fuss around about it…" Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru looked at him with a bored expression and sweat dropped. "Troublesome Uchiha…" he muttered. Sasuke heard him however, so he glared at him.

"Teme, doesn't mean that your back, that everything has do with you… And I can't believe that you don't know what today is!!!!! For kami's sake we were a team and we still are and yet you have forgotten!!!!"

"Shut up you dope! I'm right beside you not at the fifth mountain…you don't have yell at ear!"

"Its not a surprise Naruto… We ought to know that he doesn't care about anything but himself" Neji said.

"What are you implying Hyuuga?!" Sasuke snarled at Neji.

"This is really troublesome… can we go now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Alright, alright… Guys let's go and enough of the teme!!"

"Dope" Sasuke muttered, Naruto glared at him.

"Got the cake?" Neji asked Naruto that snapped him out of his glaring.

"YEP!!!!" Naruto grinned.

And so they walked out of the bakeshop and started their way to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

CHAPTER 5

At the restaurant… Seems everyone is bored waiting for Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke to arrive… Hinata nudge Yansan since she was seated beside her, she took off her earphones, " Anything you need Hinata?"

"No Yansan but they're here" Hinata pointed the incoming people.

"Oh…" Yansan looked around and spotted Neji she waved at him. "Hey Neji (waves) over here!" Neji acknowledge her and have the rest follow his lead, Naruto however went straight to the kitchen to talk to the chef about the cake…

Noticing Yansan calling Neji over, "Why didn't you tell me that Neji is here?" Ten-ten asked her.

"Sorry… XP you were busy talking with Ino…"

The boys reached the table and sit beside their girlfriend, Sasuke was last to seat and the only remaining chair empty is at Sakura's right… Leaving him no choice he seated himself beside her noticing and surprised to see Gaara seated at her left with his hand on her lap… "_Seems they're so close…" _Sasuke thought "_Well no matter"._

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura yelled so excitedly and hugged him, a friendly hug with no sign of endearment. "Welcome back… I take it that you fulfilled your goal?", "Hn" Sakura sweat dropped _"He sure didn't change, cold and distant with that alien language to go with it…" _. "I'll take that as a yes then…"

"So… nice to see you again Sasuke…" Ino butted in.

"Hn" Sasuke 'replied' her.

"_Yup its definitely an alien language… I wonder if Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji understand each other with that kind of language? o.O"_Everybody thought at the same time, except of course to the people mentioned.

To cut them off from reverie, "So… what's the cause of this unwanted reunion?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone implying that he doesn't want to be here.

Everybody gave the look 'behave'. Even Jai, Rai, and Chi stopped playing their gadgets to turn to look at him… Gaara was ticked off from the question Sasuke asked, "Pathetice Uchiha…" Gaara said with a bored and deadly tone of his voice. Sasuke's eye twitched, "_The hell if he's the Kazekage!! Nobody talks to an Uchiha like that especially to me…" _Sasuke thought while glaring at him.

"A glare can't kill Uchiha, you are as pathetic as that pedophile maniac, Orochimaru… is being with a sick person make you forget everything such as an important occasion like this?"

"Hn" Sasuke made no retort as because he simply don't know what to answer back at him… "I don't know what your talking about, and I apologize if I said something rude…"

"Apologies are useless Uchiha, if you do not mean them"

"I will accept that as a compliment given that I don't apologize, glad that your right about that…" As of now they are glaring at each other and Sakura could not take it any longer. "Oh for god's sake! Will you 2 stop it?! I'm hungry, were all hungry! Stop acting like losers and order some food!! Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his hungry trance, "Right… waiter (waves) over here please!!!"

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered.

"Hn"

"Teme! Can't you not really remember what today is?!?" (I'm assuming that you know who this is…well its Naruto, if you can't guess)

"Listen to me you dope, how am I suppose to know what today is, huh?!, do I look like I know??!" Sasuke said to him irritably.

"And everybody thinks you're a genius" Neji snorted at him.

"You guys stop it! Don't blame him if he doesn't remember…gosh! Even I don't know, what so special about today?" Sakura broke in the heated argument. Everybody sweat dropped at her.

"-sigh- she's hopeless…" Yansan muttered. Sakura glared at her.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked at Chi, "We know that you're a hardworking woman, a career woman in fact…"

"And the fact your sweet, smart, pretty, and very strong…" Sakura turned to look at Jai and smiled.

"But to forgot your own birthday?!" Rai added.

"Damn girl, you sure have a memory deficiency!" Ikeyi finished and Sakura was like o.O?

"I'll have to agree with Ikeyi this time…" Yansan and Shin said both together. And so the rest, "So do we" With the exception of Sasuke and Gaara of course.

"Whoa!!" Sakura gasped. "Is it really my birthday?!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yes it's your birthday, forehead-girl"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Poor Sakura-chan… Well now that everything is clear can we order now?!?!? The waiter has been standing here for the last minute you guys are talking!!" Naruto said.

"Alright-alright" Ten-ten answered him. So Ten-ten took the liberty of ordering for everyone…But there's still a questioned unanswered for Sasuke…

"Ahem…" Sasuke interrupted.

"What now teme?!?" Sasuke pointed at the 'strangers' seating with them…

"Ooohh them?! They're new friends!!"

"But in the professional term, they're more like alliance… Konoha has formed new alliances with their organization… Shishou said that they are an asset for us, they are equipped with new line weaponry, and all that we need for battle and as well as for medical purposes… In other words they bring us newest and most high-tech necessities, and we can assure they're loyalties lies fully on Konoha…" Sakura briefly explained.

"Thanks for the brief introduction Sakura… I'll introduce ourselves then…" Yansan said.

"Well, I'm Rui Aenid, Yansan is my nick… to your right Lyren Crixalis or Jai, Neon Zinedine or Chi, and Zither Wiltshire or Rai… And that is Chui Daimler or Shin, and Misheru Zaire or Ike—…" Ikeyi cuts her off and stands up with hearts in her eyes.

"I'm Ikeyi!!" She said it with total endearment "_OMG!!! He really is HOTT!!" _with this line of thinking…

"Hn" Sasuke said with no expression on his face "_Great! Just Great… another fangirl…" _with this line of thinking… Yansan and Shin sweat dropped and Naruto was laughing his ass-off…

"Will you calm down Ikeyi… -sigh- sorry for that Sasuke, she seems a bit excited…" Shin apologize for Ikeyi. After she calmed down she sat on her chair staring at Sasuke dreamily… "_Oh for the love of…!" _ Sasuke said on his mind.

"Oi! Ikeyi! You're gonna pay for my meal, don't you forget…" Rai said that snapped her of her dreamy state.

"We're all gonna pay for it, you dumbass!" Chi snarled at him.

"Don't you dumbass me bastard!!"

"What was that?!"

"Enough!!" Yansan said to stop their constant bickering while glaring at them which shut them up.

"Yeah, enough of it… your ruining the lovey-dovey moment (points at Gaara and Sakura who were constantly whispering at each other…). Sasuke turned to look at what Jai is pointing, it made him twitch and hinted to himself that he a little, a very little, as in a tiny bit of jealousy but of course he would keep it to himself and himself alone…and so everyone followed suit to look at loving couple…

"_Touching her like that, as if he knows her well to be touching and whispering to her like that… Doesn't matter, I'm not affected… Pffft!!"_Sasuke debated on his mind.

"By the why Rai, just so you know everything and I mean everything, this whole thing…" Shin said snapping the whole group back to normal mode.

"Is gonna come off our paychecks…" Yansan finished and Ikeyi nodded in agreement.

"I knew it!!" Rai snarled.

"No you didn't…" Chi snarled back at him.

"Yes I do!"

"No you--…"

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Shika!" Ino slapped his arm.

"But its boring Ino (yawns)" Ino sweat dropped and as well as the rest.

"Food is here…" Hinata said

"About time I'm damn hungry!!" The waiter distributed the food for them but something was missing…

"THERE'S NO RAMEN!! WHERE'S THE RAMEN??!?!?!"

"Naruto! This is a five-star restaurant, they don't serve ramen here! And its about time you eat real food!" Sakura hissed at him.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! BUT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NO RAMEEN!!! WAAAAHH!!!!" Naruto cried out his wits… everyone sighed and sweat dropped…

Everybody, and although Naruto didn't get to eat ramen they all enjoyed and Celebrated Sasuke's return and Sakura's birthday, and so the next day…


	6. Chapter 6

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, Yansan and her Gang are out on the fields jogging…

"Why can't we be normal teenagers and enjoy the goodness of sleep?!"

"Yeah! I was even dreaming of girls dancing around me in a bar…. –starts to daydream-"

"You guys know we have to stay fit, and second we can't be normal teenagers… Wanna know why?" Yansan asked Rai and Chi and they nodded for curiosity.

"Normal teens go out to school and study, normal teens have hormones and they go parties expected to be laid…"

"But we have hormones" Rai whined

"Yeah! And we go to parties!" Chi added

"Yes, yes you guys do… But all for a different reason, you have hormones coz we mature and you guys go to parties but not to party, you go there to kill… In case you haven't noticed you 2 idiots we are all assassins for hire, as in like contract killers!!!"

"OOOooooooooooooooohhhhhhh…"

"Idiots" Jai muttered

"But I gotta admit I'm getting bored doing this everyday…" Shin said with a yawn.

"Yeah, and 'sides we get to stay fit coz we're in Konoha, we get to have missions even if it getting a cat off a tree" Ikeyi added.

"Alright, alright we go back and have some breakfast" Yansan said while running towards Jai and grabs her ipod from him, "Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Yeah? Well the owner wants to listen to… -laughs-" She went off running with Jai after her.

"Hey guys!! Last to reach the house cooks breakfast!! And please Rai, run faster I won't want to be poison early in the morning!!" Yansan yells back to the others.

"What?! What's wrong with my cooking?!"

"Rai, my friend, you don't wanna know…" Chi said placing a hand on his shoulders with Rai frowning, "Your making sound deadly…"

"Well, that's the whole point isn't it?" Chi replied back to him and took off running.

"Why you mother fu-!!" Rai went off to him to catch up.

"Hey guys! We're racing back to house not parading in some kind of death ceremony…"

It was about 6:30 am when they got back and the last one to arrive is….

"Damn!!! Why am I always the last!!!?? Why?!?!" Rai yelled while panting.

"Yeah… why…?" Ikeyi and Shin said with pitiful faces but not for Rai but for themselves while the rest groan in disappointment.

"-sigh- not again…" Shin said while opening the door.

"Another dreadful breakfast" Jai sighed

"Must you always come last?! Must you??!!! Are you born to punish me or something??!!" Yansan yelled at him.

"What is it?! What's wrong with my cooking?!"

"EVERYTHING!" they yelled back at him.

"Hey guys I smell something…" Ikeyi said while she sniffs more.

Everyone looked back at Rai, "What?!"

"Did you like fart or something?" Jai asked him.

"Whaaaat?!?! First you critic my cooking skills and now how I smell?! What's wrong with you people?!"

"WTF are you talking about?!" Chi hit him on the head.

"I was only joking, try to smell it for yourself dumbass!" Jai said

"What? You want me to smell my own body?!"

"-sigh- Idiot…." Yansan. Ikeyi and Shin said with a sigh all at the same time.

"That's not what we meant!" Jai said with irritation.

"Just shut up already! How about we just cook together, considering we want good breakfast" Yansan said "Now we go to the kitchen…"

"Whoa!! No wonder its smelling good…"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh… so this is what you guys are talking about?" Rai asked innocently.

"Duh!" Jai said as he walked past him for a better look, on the table was pancakes, bacon, eggs, you name it! Anything you want for breakfast cooked and ready to eat.

"But wait, who would do this?" Chi asked suspiciously

"You think someone broke in? I mean we have a tight security surveillance" Ikeyi asked

"If someone did, you think they would breakfast?" Shin answered her

"What if there's poison?" Chi asked

"Too much trouble if there is.." Yansan said "but I gotta admit we do have a tight security surveillance there's no one here besides us who just got back here, I mean there's no way someone can pass through that surveillance…"

"Oh! I know! Its Naruto!" Rai yelled while the others sweat dropped.

"Its no way that its Naruto, Rai…"

"Yeah, the only thing that he can cook is instant ramen…" Shin added "But I do know somebody who can…" Shin added more.

"Oh? Ohh.."

"Its Sasuke?" Rai took a wrong guess again.

"Its Cloud you idiot" Yansan smack him on the head.

"Well no doubt about it" Chi agreed

"Yeah" Ikeyi agreed with Chi

"Seeing he is the one who designed the security surveillance program, its definitely him" Jai explained.

"Well, let's eat before it gets cold" Yansan said while taking a sit and as the others followed.

"Eh? Shin, aren't you gonna eat?" Rai asked her

"Huh? Uhh yeah hold on a sec"

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and a tall figure stood at the door… it…it was Cloud, the rest who are already seated stood up again and braced themselves for the most dramatic scene in their lives… you know its like one of those scene that a boy and a girl open their arms and runs towards each to hug, the carries the girl and the girl would spread her arms up the sky smiling happily… Sadly, this only works on movies and for this situation it will turn out to be rather embarrassing.

"oh wow… its like one of those soap operas" Jai said as he watched the scene before him. Shin opened her arms while running towards Cloud, while Cloud just opened his arms while waiting to be engulfed by Shin…

"Cllooouud…-insert slow motion effect here-"

"Shhiin… -insert slow motion effect here-"

As she runs towards her boyfriend (is it that far?) the rest stared at them while sweat dropping, she was about to reach him when….

"Clloou─…" She tripped at her own feet and fell face-flat on the floor…The rest fell with her anime style, seeing its not his style drop on the floor Cloud sweat dropped, it was a huge sweat drop…

"Talk about dramatic…" Yansan mumbled while getting up on the floor.

"Shin are you ok?" Cloud asked her girlfriend with a concerned tone but with stern old face.

"OOww my face… can't feel it… I think it imprinted itself on the floor..ooww…" Shin replied with a painful tone while Cloud sweat dropped even more.

Now that all are seated and eating they're breakfast…

"Hey Shin, that was fun… do it again" Rai said while laughing then Jai and Chi started to laugh with him.

-TWITCH-TWITCH-

"Yeah totally hilarious!" Chi added and still laughing

"Awesome! Two thumbs up!" Jai said raising his hands to her a thumbs up and is laughing alongside with Chi.

-TWITCH-TWITCH-TWITCH-

"It wasn't funny" Shin muttered, "Actually it kinda hurt…!"

"Guys.." Yansan called out trying to stop the three from laughing

"I don't think she appreciates you guys laughing when it hurt…" Ikeyi said

"Yeah…" Yansan finished and then turned to look at Shin then Ikeyi and her looked at each other then…, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So funny!! HAHAHAHA─ ahem, ahem…" Ikeyi and Yansan stopped laughing coz Shin was looking at them with murderous eyes.

"Err.. sorry…" Ikeyi and Yansan apologized, Jai, Chi and Rai sweat dropped and everybody calmed down to eat their breakfast.


End file.
